


Biggest Kisses and Best Birthdays

by lanagotconed20



Series: Road Trip [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanagotconed20/pseuds/lanagotconed20
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Road Trip [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136540
Comments: 32
Kudos: 133





	Biggest Kisses and Best Birthdays

Asami sat in her office in San Francisco, pouring over the _fifth_ addendum to the contract her legal team had drawn up for the merger between Future Industries and Zaofu Corporation. Most of the kinks had been worked out, but there was still a little tweaking to be done.

She hadn’t seen Korra in 4 days, and she was using that as her motivation to push through this last little bit of reconfiguring. Since the airlines were back open, if she could finalize the contract tonight, she could be on a plane back to her beloved first thing in the morning.

She looked out of her window at the skyline, the sun reflecting gold off the high rise windows. _Korra would really like this view. I’ll have to make sure to bring her up here the next time she comes with me to San Francisco. If we came after hours, maybe I could give her a tour of a little more than_ just _the office…_

Before her distracting daydream could get away from her, she heard a soft knock on the door that was slightly ajar. “Come in,” she said as she shook her head, trying to get the image of Korra laid back on her desk, Asami on top of her, doing all sorts of things to her, out of her mind. She’d _never_ get this work done if she didn’t get a hold on her thoughts.

“Hey boss,” Jinora said as she walked in. “I was about to head out for the day if you didn’t need anything else. I wanted to leave this for you, though.” She pulled a small cupcake from behind her back, setting it on the desk in front of her. “Happy birthday.”

Her birthday had been the farthest thing from her mind today, but leave it to Jinora to remember. “Thank you so much,” Asami said as she slid the cupcake closer to her, taking a bite. “You’re so sweet to remember.”

“Of course,” Jinora smiled while making her way back to the door. “Is there anything I can do for you before I go?”

“No, no,” Asami said while wiping a bit of frosting off her lip. “I should be good for today. You head on home.”

“If you’re sure. Don’t work too hard, and make sure to do something fun this evening,” Jinora said as she eased out the door with a small smile.

She pulled the door almost closed, leaving Asami alone with her thoughts again. Just letting herself indulge on the fantasy of her and Korra would be fun enough, but then she had a startling thought.

Korra had no idea today was her birthday.

Though deep, their relationship was still young, and while it had been a joyful past few weeks where they’d learned more and more about each other each day, they were still far from knowing everything. She realized that Korra might be a little mad if Asami let it slip by without mentioning it at all.

Birthdays were just another day to Asami, and had been for a long time. Her dad was always too busy with work to make a big deal out of them, always trying to make up for the time he didn’t devote to her with extravagant gifts. Since he’d been in prison, she always got a letter on her birthday, but she never read them. She put them in a drawer with the rest, just not ready to rekindle a relationship with him yet.

She’d just come to not expect much from her birthdays, even now that she was older. Outside of work, she didn’t boast too many friends. Now that she had someone in her life that she knew _would_ want to make a big deal out of the day, she wasn’t sure how to feel.

Picking up her phone, pausing to take a good look at her Lock Screen of her girlfriend’s goofy grin, she opened a new message to her.

_Hey, not trying to make a big deal or anything, but I figured you’d get mad if I didn’t say something. It’s my birthday today, but we hadn’t gotten around to learning that specific about each other yet. Don’t feel obligated to do anything! This is just for your information._

Instantly, Asami’s phone blew up.

_WHAT_

_ASAMI_

_WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING_

_ugh_

_How dare you deprive me of getting to celebrate my favorite person ever_

_Sigh_

_Well_

_Thanks for letting me know_

_I’ll just have to give you the biggest kiss EVER to make up for it when you get here tomorrow ;) happy birthday to you my dear! <3_

Asami smiled. Rapid fire texts usually annoyed her from anyone else, but not from Korra. She could practically hear her saying these things, exclaiming while waving her arms around to show her good-natured exasperation.

She didn’t even bother to restrain her smile as she replied.

_Just another day, I swear. No big deal. But I’m looking forward to that. :)_

Korra replied with several kiss emojis and hearts.

Looking back down at the contract in front of her, trying and _trying_ to keep her thoughts from Korra’s lips, she buckled back down and got to work.

Hopping on that plane tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.

——-

_This bitch._

Walking through the $1, $3, $5 section of Target, mindlessly browsing around to keep her thoughts from her girlfriend who happened to be across the country - who she happened to miss with every fiber of her being - she gaped at the text she had just received with justified, righteous, sheer indignation.

Asami just thought she could just _slip it in_ at the end of the day that it was her birthday? All casual, as if Korra would just be like, “Oh cool, guess we’ll catch it next year?” Like Korra _wouldn’t_ want to shower her in celebration? As _if._

_I’ll show her. Thinking she can just slip around my love, avoiding being showered with my…_

_Love?_

Yeah. You know what? Let’s call it what it is. Love.

She would be back home with Korra tomorrow, and this woman had another thing coming. Korra decided in her positively, lovingly, _seething_ state that Asami’s birthday would just be extended. Simple.

Even if Korra wasn’t ready to proclaim her love with words yet, that didn’t mean that she wasn’t ready to show it.

As she replied to Asami’s texts, she didn’t want to let her know what she was planning to do. Obviously, she would fight Korra on it, so best just to play it cool.

Korra looked up, shaking her head at the _audacity._ That’s when her eyes fell on the biggest, goofiest, _cheesiest_ pair of fake rubber lips. An idea formed in her mind.

She aggressively tossed them in her buggy, then started walking around the store, trying to remember every tiny detail she could about what her girlfriend liked and enjoyed. She wasn’t mad, not really - but her affectionate indignation was a little hard to hide.

_I’m gonna make her feel so loved, I swear she’ll…_

First? Easy. Pasta. And she’d find a recipe that was extra decadent and fattening.

_Thinking she can just not mention it, the_ nerve…

Next, she grabbed a cookie cake and some tubes of frosting so she could decorate it herself - then grabbed some mini Reese’s cups for good measure.

_She’s got another thing coming, this woman…_

Asami liked dark roast coffee, so Korra grabbed some to go with the cookie cake. She remembered that Asami loved the flavor of dark, bitter coffee with something sweet, so that handled that.

_Gonna make her feel so celebrated, she won’t even…_

After that, she hit up the party supplies aisle. She threw some streamers, party hats, and a sparkly banner that read “happy birthday“ on it in the buggy and made her way over to the cards. She picked one up and put it down, and then repeated that action about 36 times. She couldn’t find just the _right_ one - either they were too romantic or just too stupid. She would err on the side of romantic, for sure, but all of these cards laid it on a little too thick. Finally, she found a cute one with two cartoon otters on the front that said, “I otterly adore you,” and then had a happy birthday message on the inside, and she felt that one would do well enough.

_Ughhh she’s just so freaking_ cute, _trying to be all nonchalant and shit and…_

She grabbed a bottle of red wine, then thought twice, and went ahead and grabbed two.

_This means war, Sato. War._

As far as a gift went - Korra was actually stumped. Asami had enough money to buy herself whatever she wanted. Korra wandered over to the tools, acknowledged that she was kidding herself, then moved on. She wandered through the jewelry, purses, clothes… and nothing. Nothing stood out to her as _Asami._

_Well, she does like my thoughtfulness… so maybe I should focus on that._

Rather than going for something extravagant, she went to the notebooks and grabbed a cute little red one.

Maybe finding the perfect gift for her wasn’t so hard after all.

——-

After what felt like a decade, Asami was finally walking up the steps of Korra’s house.

Before she could even touch the doorknob, Korra threw the door open and wrapped her in a huge hug. Asami returned it, _dying_ for that big kiss she had been promised - but Korra threw her over her shoulder and toted her inside before she could find her lips with hers.

“That’s it,” Korra said as she carried Asami down the hallway. “From here on out, you’re my hostage, because I’m never allowing you to leave again. I can’t take it. I miss you way too much.”

Laughing, Asami reached around and pinched her butt since she had such a good view of it. “I’m all yours.”

Stepping into their room, Korra threw her on the bed and pounced on top of her. Getting a few inches from her face, she said in a low, seductive voice, “Close your eyes.”

Asami did what she was told. Her insides coiled like a spring, and she was almost losing her mind with anticipation. They had fooled around plenty, but they still hadn’t had sex yet. So far, their underwear had stayed regretfully _on._ Maybe this was it. Maybe Korra was finally ready. _She_ was ready, for sure, but -

Korra interrupted her train of thought by climbing back on top of her, their bodies pressed tightly together. She started lightly trailing kisses up Asami’s neck, slowly making her way up to her ear. “Are you ready for your biggest kiss _ever?_ ”

Taking a deep breath, wrapping one arm around Korra’s back, the other reaching up to pull her head down closer by cradling the back of her head, she nodded. She had never been more ready for anything in her life.

She felt Korra lean back, moving to straddle her but keeping her hands on either side of her head. “Open your eyes.”

“Oh _what the hell,_ Korra!” She had on the biggest set of rubber lips Asami had ever seen. She wasn’t sure if she was more sexually disappointed and mad at being teased in such a way, or more caught off guard by how hilarious that actually was.

Korra was positively cackling, clutching her stomach. “You should have seen your face! That was better than I even thought it would be!”

Asami responded by shoving her off the bed and into the floor. That didn’t hinder her laughing in the slightest. She was barely containing her own laughter, if she was being perfectly honest with herself.

Poking her head up over the bed just enough to rest her chin on the mattress, Korra’s eyes glistened with her utter amusement.

“I hate you,” Asami shot at her while she hit Korra’s head with a pillow.

Her hair all a mess from the blow, Korra gave her a lopsided grin. “Your eyes tell me otherwise.” Standing up, she pulled Asami off the bed and into her arms. “Okay, kissing you for real this time.”

Korra held her tightly, and at first Asami tried to resist, to try to let her know she was mad. But the second Korra’s lips touched hers, she melted. She just couldn’t resist the lips she’d spent days pining over, and she responded accordingly. After a few minutes of kissing each other senseless, Korra pulled away and threw her head back. “Ughhhhh. How are you _so good_ at that? I’m goo. I’m just goo.”

“Well, _who knew_ but I’m _goo_ for _you too,”_ Asami replied, taking Korra’s face into her hands, accentuating her rhymes with little shakes of her head.

“Hey. _I’m_ the corny one in this relationship, ma’am.”

“Looks like you’ve got some competition. Or you’re just rubbing off on me.”

Releasing her, Korra took her hand and led her into the kitchen. “I don’t mind little competition,” she said with a wink.

Korra had decorated the whole kitchen in honor of her belated birthday, complete with streamers, a banner, and everything. The table was set, she smelled the pasta sitting on the stove, and before she could even speak Korra put a party hat on both their heads.

“Since you gave me such short notice, I did what I could. I would have liked to have planned something even better, but, you know,” Korra said while holding Asami’s chair out for her. “ _Someone_ just forgot to tell me sooner.”

She looked absolutely ridiculous but so adorable in her party hat, and Asami was sure she looked just as silly. Korra thought this was nothing special, but to Asami, this was more attention than she’d gotten on her birthday since her mother had died.

“Korra, this is wonderful. But really, you didn’t have to do this.” Truthfully, Asami wasn’t sure what to do with the attention, knowing that Korra had gone out of her way to plan all of this for _her._ What Korra saw as a small gesture, Asami didn’t feel it was small at all.

Serving a heaping portion of the pasta on both of their plates, Korra said, “Well you’re just so special to me, I wanted to show it. Your birthday may just be another day to you, but to me, it’s the day my favorite person was brought into the world. I’ll probably make it my new favorite holiday. Christmas who?” She snickered as she put the pot back on the stove and started pouring the wine.

Asami took a sip, trying to put her feelings into words. She’d felt admired and appreciated before by other people, but right now, she felt _adored._ No one had ever made her feel like this.

Before she could try to articulate her feelings to Korra, she spoke first. “Okay, so do you want your present now, or after we eat?”

“You didn’t have to get me anything! Really, I didn’t want you to go to any trouble.”

“Asami,” Korra said while reaching for her hand, looking her straight in the eyes. “Nothing that has anything to do with you will ever be considered trouble.”

Asami opened her mouth to speak, but her words kept betraying her. Each thought she formed in her mind failed to convey what she was really feeling. Finally, she decided to just tease. “Does my present involve _any_ of what you were implying on the bed earlier?”

Korra sputtered into her glass of wine as she was taking a sip. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, her pasta all of a sudden became fascinating to her. “Well, um… that was mostly to get back at you for, uh…. you know. But I want to… um…”

Asami put a hand to her burning up cheek. “Korra, I’m teasing. It’s okay. Just know that whenever you’re ready, I’m ready.”

Korra nodded, kissed her palm before she could remove her hand, and took a bite of pasta. “Executive decision then! You get your present now.”

She reached beneath the table and pulled out a small wrapped gift with a bow on top. She handed it over to Asami, rubbing the back of her neck, all bashful like. “For you.”

Asami smiled at her as she unwrapped it. It was a small, red notebook.

“Open it. I thought and thought, and I know it’s not expensive or anything, but I figured… I dunno. You say you like my thoughtfulness, so… yeah.” She gestured to the notebook, signaling Asami to read what was on the inside.

On the first page was a note:

_My dear Asami,_

_I know I can’t give you much, but I can give you my heart and my time. You could buy yourself anything you wanted, so I wanted to give you maybe something money can’t buy._

_Here you will find 101 Date Ideas for the two of us, and you can cash them in whenever you want. Be warned - some get a little crazy. I had way too much fun with this._

_You mean everything to me. Happy birthday to you!_

_< 3 Korra _

Asami looked back up at her, and she saw Korra grinning down at her pasta. “I know it might be stupid and corny, but I tried to be creative.” She set her fork down and shook her head, her insecurity shining through. “If you don’t like it that’s okay, I can always get you something else you might like more, I can -“

To both reassure her and to get her to stop rambling, she moved around the table and settled herself in Korra’s lap, kissing her softly. “This is the most thoughtful gift I’ve ever been given,” she said with tears welling up in her eyes. How could Korra not see how she made her feel? “Thank you doesn’t even cut it.”

Korra softened and wrapped her arms around her. “Oh good. Got a little self-conscious there for a minute.”

Asami reached behind her across the table, found the notebook, and handed it to Korra. “Will you read them to me?” She couldn’t help but grin. “I’m picking one out for tomorrow, and you can’t even try to stop me.”

Smiling back up at her, Korra began to read them out loud. They went from simple dates, like movies and dinner, going to 3 different ice cream places in one night, and bookstore browsing - to bigger ones, like riding every roller coaster at a theme park, day-long scavenger hunts (to be planned by Korra), go kart racing tournaments, and a day trip to the beach.

The real gift, however, felt like the woman holding her.

Best birthday _ever_.


End file.
